


Edric and Emira's new years hijinks

by Kato_kat



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Incest, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato_kat/pseuds/Kato_kat
Summary: It's the new year and it looks like the Blight twins are getting into some quirky adventure during their new years celebration.happy 2021 people, enjoy whatever the hell this is.rated E for explicit.
Relationships: Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Edric and Emira's new years hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, back at it again with another trashy smutfic, this is me taking some time off from this long winded kiki fic I keep mentioning.   
> I wrote this up last night and tonight to as a little "hey special thing for new year"
> 
> first time with smut that isn't just girl x girl and first time it's not just Luz and Amity going at it like the losers they are.  
> There's schlong in this and I'll be real with you guys, it's gonna get pretty weird and pretty fetishy as it goes on, if you're not into the whole worship sutff, back out now, I'm not even sure why I wrote it.
> 
> Special thanks to that one guy on trash for helping proofread. There will most likely be other errors in there because I'm terribly fallible so lemme know and if I'm awake I'll fix it.
> 
> anyways 
> 
> ENJOY-K)

The door to Blight manor burst open with a swift boot, filling the main hallway with cold winter air. Edric Blight trudged through the doorway hauling the incapacitated form of his sister, Emira, practically dragging her as he went.

“God Emira” He grunted “You’re lucky mom and dad are on that cruise, if they saw you drunk like this, they’d be so pissed” 

“mhmm naaah itsh fine” Came a slurred response from the girl leaning on his shoulder. He still couldn’t believe Eda let her drink so much. One glass? Sure, fine, but two entire bottles? What was she thinking? He grumbled something incompressible under his breath before taking one last look out of the doorway. The cold night’s sky was lit up as fireworks fizzed and shot across like fish darting just below the surface of a pond.

It was new years on the Boiling Isle and there was no escape from it, revellers in the streets, fireworks in the sky, normally he’d happily join in on the celebrations, he was even having fun at the adhoc party Eda set up at her owl house with a bunch of friends but then….

“Ed! Ed close the door-hic-I’m getting…cold, yeah that’s the word”

Edric let out a sigh as he awkwardly hooked the door with his foot and yanked it closed. Now he wasn’t blaming this on Amity, she wanted to spend the night at the house with Luz, and coincidentally she just so happened to have a bag of clothes and her toothbrush already there at the house. Fair enough he thought, what was the harm in that? Let her celebrate new years with Luz, simple enough, but oh no, Emira wanted to play tough, she used Amity and Luz’s little thing as a bargaining chip with Eda. “C’mon Ed, it’s new year’s, celebrate with a little drink!” She said. The green haired witch only managed to convince Eda to pop open a few bottles from her stash.

How she managed this, he wasn’t a hundred percent sure, but since Eda was in just as an inebriated state as Emira when they left, he had his suspicions she was as bad with the bottle as his sister and relished the chance to cut loose. 

Either way it was done now, Amity was back at the Owl House and Edric was left to carry his sloshed sister, arm over shoulder all the way home.

Needless to say, he wasn’t in the best mood all things considered.

“C’mon now Em, move your feet, we’re gonna sit you down on the couch now okay?” It felt like he was talking to a five-year-old he mused…considering her state, a five year old would probably be easier to work with. This made him laugh a little. Unfortunately, his sister picked up on this.

“What-what are you laughing at Ed? Its…it’s not me-hic-it’s not me is it?” She frowned, looking directly at him with that sad face, her bottom lip trembling, god he hated when she pulled that face, usually when she wanted something or was in trouble, it was like a sad puppy begging to be taken home, it tore him up inside and she knew it.

“No, no it’s not. Look don’t worry about it, c’mon, let’s go sit down” He blurted quickly trying to move things along as they made their way into the living room. Her expression changed, as if she immediately forgot about the perceived slight. She leaned in closer to him, her face next to his, almost knocking them both over with the suddenness of her movements.

“Hey Ed” She hissed. “it’s new days-I mean-I mean new years…heh, you uh, you got a resolution huh?” Eugh he could smell the booze on her breath, it stank. He turned his head away, thankful he had to flick the switch on the wall. There was a click as the lights illuminated the living room, revealing the soft grey couch that looked so inviting. Edric wasn’t overly keen on alcohol, he never had the taste for it unlike his sister, why did she have to-

“You finally gonna ask out that girl you’ve been eying huh?”

He froze, his face turning bright red in embarrassment. He regretted telling her about that super-pretty demon girl from the abomination coven. “well-well I’ve been thinking, I might” He stammered out. Talking to girls was never his specialty, well other than his sister of course, if he played his cards right, he might- “Feh, yeah right, course you will” She snickered, lolling her head to the side. “New years resolutions are dumb! Dumb! Nooooo one-” She waved her hand out across the room for dramatic effect. “-ever keeps to them; you’ll just chicken out like you always do” The witch said rather matter’o’factly.

That hurt, that hurt quite a bit, but…. she had a point. He was terrified to speak to her, just to walk up and say ‘hello’. The thought of it made his stomach churn, hell, he wasn’t even sure if she knew his name, she probably just knew him as ‘Emira’s brother’ like everyone else.

“yeah you’re probably right” Dejected, he finally managed to sit them both down on couch, by the way she wobbled on the way down, he half expected Emira was going to fall forwards and smash through the glass coffee table than back onto the couch. He was half tempted to let her.

Thankfully, however, she managed to go down without any issue. But as he unhooked her arm from around his shoulder, his sister began lean more against him, resting her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed. “you’re too good for her anyways” She grumbled, her hand now free, drifting over to take his in a tight grip.

Edric paused, unsure of what to make of this, was that her being…nice? Not teasing him for a change? Huh, he thought, it must have been some new year’s miracle or something. “you’re a pretty great brother…did I ever tell you that? You…you dragged my sorry ass aaaallll the way home, you coulda just left me-“

“I don’t think Eda would have wanted that…well if she wasn’t so pissed anyway”

“Shush I’m being nice, now where was I…” Her eyes were still closed, but the grip on his hand was tightening. “You carried me all the way home, you uh, you agreed to let Amity stay there, WITHOUT! Without the whole uh, drink bribe.” Finally her eyes opened, staring directly at him, she flashed a sincere smile. “you’re the bestest brother on the whole isle…. she doesn’t even know you exist…but I do, I know you’re just…awesome!” 

Edric smiled back at her, it may taken the alcohol for her to actually say it, but he knew she was genuine in what she said, and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, to know he was actually appreciated. “Thanks, Em…I really needed that.” You know, maybe he will ask that girl out? He just needed a bit of positive reinforcement and the right attitude. 

“you know…” His sister said quietly, scooting her body along the couch, getting closer to him. “we have the whole house to ourselves…” From his shoulder, she flashed him a rather mischievous grin that made him uneasy.

“yeaaah…” he said, sheepishly “you’re point?”

She let go of his hand, her own sliding up onto his leg, giving it a firm squeeze. “why don’t we do something special to celebrate, huh?” She whispered.

Alarm bells began to ring inside Edric’s mind as the implications of what she meant began to sink in. He laughed loudly and nervously as he quickly pushed her hand off his leg “Hah wow Emira, that’s…that’s quite a joke you pulled, you got me, how about-“

He was cut off as she leaned up closer, her hand making its way back onto his leg. “Hmmm no joke” she laughed, as her hand moved from his leg up onto his crotch, taking a firm hold that terrified Edric to no avail. “C’mooooon, I said all that stuff how you were such a great brother, let me-let me show you how much I meant it. Winking at the last part, she began to gently squeeze and fondle between his legs.

Edric was entering into full panic mode now, he raised his hands defensively he wanted to shove his sister away, but he also didn’t want to hurt her, the best he could do was pressing himself back against his seat, as if this would get him away from his sister. “Em-Emira, you-this is the drink talking, you don’t wanna do this.” It was too late now, she’d threw herself over his lap, and was now on top straddling.

“Oh I think I do” Emira said as she began to grinding her own crotch against his. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time Ed, lemme reward you for being such a good brother. This can’t be happening he thought, this must be some dream, yeah that’s it, he probably fell over back at the Owl House and this was just some nightmare coma, that would explain it!

Suddenly, the female witch grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands and yanked herself forward, her lips pressing against his, her tongue forcing its way in, slobbering clumsily against his own. He could taste the booze on her breath, mixed with her own flavours, it tasted…weird. He held his hands up before him, he had no idea what to do with them, he didn’t even want to touch her at this point, he still cared about her, and simply shoving her away meant sending her careening into that shiny glass table, and who knows how much damage that might do to her. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place with no escape. And to make matters worse, all that grinding….he could feel the blood flowing, and as desperately as he tried, there was no supressing it, he was forming a chub.

Almost as soon as the kiss started, she broke away against, a thick trail of saliva forming between their lips. She released her grip on his shirt before suddenly taking hold of his hands, yanking them down and planting them firmly her backside with a loud slap, the action causing Edric’s face to turn a bright shade of red. The green haired witch pressed her forehead against that of her brother’s and quietly whispered to him “I love you big brother….always have”. Then she pressed the kiss again, making a series of muffled moaning sounds as she went. 

This was wrong, Edric thought….right? she’s my sister! My own flesh and blood and here she is, drunk, saying how she loves me….like love loves me. This shouldn’t…this shouldn’t…He began to lose his trail of thought, the grinding, the kissing, the taste of alcohol on her tongue, the smell of her perfume on her neck, his hands on her ass, being forced by her own, guided to slowly run around her cheeks, squeezing and groping and rubbing, he began to lose himself, he began to question if this was so bad after all?

Emira knew she had him when she began to feel his own tongue resist hers, it no longer tried to retreat to the back of his mouth, instead, slowly, he began to return the kiss, to drink up her own taste as he went, slowly shifting his lips in rhythm with hers. She released the grip she had on his hands, he paused momentarily before gingerly continuing to rub her backside without assistance. This was it, Edric thought to himself, he was at the point of no return….to hell with it!

Once more she broke away from their embrace, moving her lips up to his ear, the sensation of her breath against his bare skin as she whispered every word sent his body rippling with goose bumps. 

“Let me make you feel good.”

Edric wasn’t entirely sure what she meant by this, but he was excited at what ever it was. Then it happened. Emria pulled back, sliding herself down his body, slinking onto her knees on the floor, her hands resting by his crotch, her head mere inches away. He couldn’t speak, he knew what was about to happen, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop her at this point, he sat there in silence, anticipating what she was about to do next.

His sister pressed herself forward, grinding her face against the crotch of his pants, nuzzling his balls through the fabric of his pants, feeling his bulge grow larger and larger, pressing up against her face, all the while her hands wandered up and worked at the zipper. Carefully, she unzipped the fly of his pants, spreading it apart to reveal a pair of grey boxers underneath. Once more, she dove face first in, dragging her nose against the fabric and inhaling the smell, practically getting drunk a second time off of it. After a few moments of…whatever that was, she glanced up at him, there was a glint in her eyes as she suddenly wrapped her mouth around the bulge, causing Edric to gasp. Even through his boxers, he could feel the tongue slather up and down where his cock was, and the feeling of her sucking at it, god help him it felt good. 

This went on for a good few minutes before finally letting go of his cock with a soft ‘pop’ as she broke the seal of her lips. “Enough of this, I want the real thing now” Emira said, her voice thick with hunger. Like some swift predator, she took a hold of the rim of his boxers and yanked the front down in a single quick fluid motion, tucking it under his balls for purchase. It happened so fast, Edric barely had time to register what was happening.

And there it was, nestled amid a thick patch of green hair, standing in the air, almost fully erect and proud…right infront of his sister. Her eyes lit up with wonder, she hesitated at first, Edric was surprised to see her like this after everything so far, but she worked the courage and took a hold of the shaft.

“It’s bigger than…than in my fantasies” Emira breathed. Slowly inching her face closer and closer to his cock.

“pshaw” The brother scoffed. “It’s only like seven inches, it’s not that big-uh not like I measured or anything…wait what was that about fantasies?” He asked tilting his head. But she wasn’t listening, so transfixed on the object of her desire for so long. Gently she pressed his shaft, further back, pressing her face on the underside, dragging herself down its length, making her way to his balls.

His sister drove her face into his balls, nuzzling, inhaling his scent as she did so. Then Edric made a noise, a quiet and surprised “Eeep!” As he felt his sisters mouth wrap around his balls, slurping and gently tugging as she did so, her hands cupped around the free one, playfully massaging the testicle. 

Edric couldn’t deny he loved this feeling, her mouth…he leaned his head back and let out a sigh of relief. “oh man…” was all he could say as she continued to suckle, his cock casually flopped over her face, twitching periodically as time went on. Every so often she would switch from ball to ball, coating his entire sack with her saliva, not that he noticed, the pleasure all blurred into one for him.

Eventually, the suckling stopped, instead he felt something else, a hand taking a hold at the base of his shaft. This snapped him out of his daze, as he looked down to see her inching up along to the tip of his cock. With her second hand, she slowly slid down his foreskin, revealing a bright fleshy red head slick with precum. 

Here she goes, he thought, my sister…she’s about to….

Eyeing the glistening head, his sister went nose first once more, desperate for her brother’s musk. Pre smeared against her features as she continued to grind the tip against her face. 

Edric let out a sigh, his cock head was incredibly sensitive, and all the grinding felt great, but this was getting out of hand now. “E-Em” He cooed as diplomatically as he could “Don’t get me wrong, this whole cock and ball worship is super hot and watching you sniff it all is…sexy?” He titled his head and narrowed his eyes slightly as if to convey his uncertainty “But like, maaaaybe we could-ohhhhhhh” Edric suddenly threw his head back in shock as his sister went down, deepthroating the entire shaft in one quick movement burying her nose against his pubes as she reached the base.

Holy shit my sister has my cock in her mouth! His mind was racing, he almost couldn’t believe it. Her throat, it felt so tight, so hot and wet. Just as quickly as she downed the cock, she relented, pulling back and letting it snap back up into the air, before darting forward and planting a quick smooch on the head before sitting back on her heels, her face marked with a large grin.

She gave a mischievous giggle. “I’m sorry Ed, but you smell so good.”

Edric simply sat there, eyes wide open, his fingers buried deep into the fabric as he stared down at his sister. His sister who just downed his cock like it was candy. After taking a few seconds to calm down his breathing, he finally spoke.

“wow”

“Wows right” She said, giving him a lazy wink. “wanna see what else I can do?” His sister didn’t give him time to respond before she began to suckle on his head, her lips around the engorged flesh, her tongue slowly lapping up and down against his urethra, gently pressing against it, getting a few millimetres into the head. 

Edric closed his eyes now, letting the incredible sensations carry his mind off. Emira herself was content for the time being, working on his head diligently, and by the quiet groans he gave off, she seemed to be doing a good job. Then she felt hands against her head, she glanced up to see her brother’s arms outstretched, eyes still closed, she wasn’t sure if he was even aware of what he was doing. Gently he took a hold of her head and began to press her further down on his cock.

She got the message loud and clear. 

Grabbing a hold of the base with one hand, another taking just below her lips, she began to twist and slide the flesh of his cock in her hands, all the while sucking, her mouth sliding up and down his girth, letting his head jab at the back of her throat. She was awarded for her efforts with louder and louder groans from her brother. She began to pick up the pace, jerking him off faster and faster, going deeper and faster with her mouth.

By now the air was filled with Edric’s groans and wet slapping sounds, of damp sticky flesh being scrunched up and made taught in quick succession, of slurping emanating from her lips as she got the occasional slither of air, and of course her own groans. She was in heaven right now, just as much as he was, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

Edric started his own movements now, he began to buck his hips up and down, adding to her own efforts. Faster and faster he went, he was so close to release, he wanted it-no! He needed it! “Em-Em I’m close” He called out, giving her fair warning of what was about to come. She slid her mouth from his cock, her hands still working the shaft, a hungry look in her eyes “Cum for me Edric! She shouted, “Blow your load down your sisters throat!” She demanded before moving back onto his shaft, if there’s one thing she knew from the hundreds of hours of porn she’d watched, guy’s loved being talked dirty to.

As he continued to buck, his eyes shot open, he was so close now, he knew what he needed to do. Without warning, his grip on his sister’s head tightened, he slid her off, practically fighting her efforts as he did so. His cock was yanked from her throat, covered in spit and pre that drooped off in thick goopy strands onto the hardwood flooring. He dragged her over to the couch, pressing her back against the bottom of it, her head lying back up against the cushion, he had no idea if he was hurting her, but so caught up was he, he didn’t really care, and by the mad hungry look in her eyes, neither did she.

She seemed to know what was about to happen next as she readily opened her maw for his cock as he forced it down her throat once more. With one leg raised above onto the couch, he began to thrust and jab, yanking her head forward and back maddeningly, his nails digging into her skull. He continued to violently facefuck his sister who by now had wrapped her arms around his legs to keep herself steady. She was longer in control, but she readily accepted this. The fucking became more and more violent as his balls slapped angrily against her chin, her face was buried in his thick mound of pubic hair with every thrust, the smell driving her nuts, her throat violently bulging, she started to gag now, she was struggling to breath and she loved it.

It all started to become rhythmic now, she could tell he was just about to burst. She savoured the taste of his cock in these last few moments, it was about to be completely overridden by something else. 

“Ah fuck!” Edric cried out as his body shook violently, he yanked her forward, as he threw his hips as much as he could, shoving his cock down her throat, burring her nose in his pubes. His cocked began to shoot stream after stream of hot liquid down her throat, he continued to buck again as he did so, firing spurts of cum, far too much cum for her to handle, she couldn’t swallow with his member down her throat! It all began to build up, before finally filling out her cheeks and dripping from her mouth down her chin and clothes. God, she thought, how pent up was he?

After a few moments panting and wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, Edric finally pulled his cock out of his sister’s throat, causing more of his fluids to drip down. His sister looked up at him, her mouth full of his salty seed, looking him directly in the eye, she began to churn it around in her mouth for a few moments before swallowing the huge load in one go and opening her mouth, tongue out stretched to show him. Edric shuddered at the sight, unsure if what he just witnessed was sexy as hell, or gross. 

He wasn’t able to really consider it before his sister, her eyes still hungry took hold of his aching cock again. “hmm c’mon Ed baby, I know you have more cum in there, I want it Ed, your sister wants her big brothers cum allll over her face” She whispered hungrily as she gently massaged his shaft, easing out the last dregs of cum letting it ooze out and drip onto her face eagerly waiting below. “mmhm yeah, gimme your cum.” 

And yet again to her brothers’ chagrin, she went back to sniffing his cock head, going straight for the cum smeared across the head and the little dregs oozing out from his urethra. Edric meanwhile leant his head back, eyes fixed shut, a million thoughts running through his head.

I did it, I came in my sister’s throat, my…my sister! She loves me…oh god I’m a sister fucker…and she has some weird cock worshiping fixation. I can’t believe I got a blowjob from my drunk sister…I…He took a few minutes, before straightening his back, a sort of clarity came to him, maybe…maybe he shouldn’t feel ashamed. After all, it felt…good, no it felt incredible even! Amazing! Wonderful! He’d…He’d love to do it again…maybe there was no shame in that. Though he would still prefer to keep it a secret, for obvious reasons.

As his mind raced, one thought surfaced amongst all others, a definite certainty.

His sister was a freak. 

Still though, she looked happy, a goofy expression was spread across her features as she wiped the excess cum off her face, sniffing it then placing the finger in her mouth. God she really was a freak. But he smiled, she seemed happy and that made him happy.

Edric shuffled back, hindered by the pants hanging around his feet as he did so, taking a minute to look down at his now limp member, hanging lazily between his legs, it seemed to shimmer in the light from a thick coating of cum and spit smeared along its length. There was nothing for it, he would have to take a shower now, there was no way he was willing to go to bed this sticky. Same would go for his sister, who at this point was now beginning to crawl up onto the couch, lying across the cushions preventing him from sitting down, not that he was going to anyway.

Taking a moment, he awkwardly kicked off his shoes, sliding them under the table before manoeuvring his feet out of the pants sitting around his ankles. He almost lost balance a few times but managed to steady himself before going down. Eventually the pants came off leaving him naked from the waist down save for his dark green socks. As he bent down to pick up the discarded pants, he realized something.

There, while lying on her back, hands resting at her collar, Emira was watching him, the same hungry look as before burned in her eyes. She flashed him a smile as her hands began to slowly move down her body. “Mhmm Edric, the night’s still young” She cooed, her hands running over her breasts, groping them as she went, giving off a quiet moan. Edric’s eyes followed her hands as they continued to move, down to her stomach and then, as she threw her legs apart, further on to her…

Edric gulped as she dragged a hand down between her legs, pressing against her crotch. Giving off another groan, arching her back in an exaggerated fashion.

“Edric baby” She called to him “I made you feel so good, why don’t you help your little sister?” She tilted her head, frowning as she did. 

That face again. Edric couldn’t resist it. Something came over him, the idea of his sister, the treasure between her legs, he wanted to taste her…badly.

Before he even realized his actions, he already dropped his pants on the floor and made his way over to his sister, clambering onto the couch and throwing her legs over his shoulders. He raised himself to his knees, lifting her rear end up into the air as he fumbled at the buttons on her shorts, desperate to tear them off.

One button.

Two buttons.

And three!

With that, her shorts came loose. He hoisted her legs up into the air and pulled the shorts up and up further till they were over past her shoes and casually discarded away. Letting her legs drop back down, Edric looked back at his prize, eager to yank her panties off next, and then-oh.

She wasn’t wearing any panties.

There with her legs opened for him, Edric came face to face with his sister’s exposed sex, a glistening slit coated in a layer of her own juices, topped with a thick patch of dark green hair nestled just above. Damn, he thought, she’s hairier than me, the thought made him smirk a little to himself.

Emira’s hand slid down her waist, fingers running through her thick bush as she did so, leading eventually to her cunt, spreading it open with fingers to expose the slick pink inner flesh. “Well what are you waiting for Ed? Dig in.” And at the command, Edric buried his face between his sisters’ legs, his tongue running up and down the outside of her sex, savouring his sister’s taste. Evidently, she considered this a form of unfair teasing as a hand suddenly snatched at the back of his head, fingers digging into his scalp. Before he was able to protest, his face was pressed greedily against her cunt.

On second thought, he could bare the pain, this was well worth it he thought as he pressed his tongue deeper inside her, slapping and licking. His nose was buried in that thick mound of pubic hair, his only accessible airway now his mouth was fully committed, the smell, by the titan, the smell coming from his sister as he inhaled through that dense green carpet, he was going dizzy, almost getting drunk off her scent.

Maybe she’s onto something with all that cock sniffing…

His trail of thought was cut short as Emira cried out, her back arching, her free hand dragging her nails across the fabric of the couch. The sound of his sister, moaning out in pleasure, it was like some form of beautiful music, he wanted to hear more. Now he added his fingers to the mix, sliding two into her cunt, in and out, massaging her insides alongside his tongue. “Ed oh fuck!” His sister groaned “Don’t stop!” She begged. Luckily for her, he wasn’t planning to.

As he pulled his mouth away for a moment, spitting a wad of saliva onto her cunt, a curios sight caught his attention, there further below almost totally hidden by her ass cheeks, was Emira’s puckering asshole. A devious thought came to mind, making him grin. He glanced up at his sister, lying there cupping her own breasts through her shirt, her eyes closed, she had no idea what was coming next.

Planting a few kisses on her pussy lips, Edric slowly and discreetly worked his kisses down while inching her up by her legs ever so slowly, she wouldn’t realize what was happening until it was too late. When the time was right, he struck!

Hoisting her legs up and prying her ass cheeks apart, Edric started to prod at the exposed hole with his tongue. This seemed to get his sisters attention, she’d stopped playing with her breasts, eyes open now, her face visibly confused. “Mhmm Ed what-what are you doing babe?” She asked.

Oh not much, he thought, just playing with my sisters asshole. Taking one last deep breath, Edric shot his tongue into his sister’s asshole, forcing it through the space, tightening itself on instinct. Emira’s eyes shot open, her face turning crimson “Eugh Ed” she groaned “This is really…fucking weird” She’d brought her hands up to her face, shielding it as a way to cope with this strange new sensation. This was fine for Edric, he was having quite a bit of fun, messing with his sister like this…also, he was kind of really turned on by this, after watching so much porn with girls rimming each other, it felt nice to be able to finally have a go himself, on his sister no less!

Eventually, Emira’s moans turned from awkward uncomfortable ones to sounds of genuine pleasure. She was starting to get used to the feeling now, and found it was rather actually pleasant. Still though, her cunt was on fire, it cried for attention again. “Okay Ed you dirty creep, you’ve had your fun, Em want’s her pussy play again please thank you.”

Obeying the order, Edric went back to slobbering his sister’s cunt. This time he used his fingers to spread her open, after a few minutes of exploring with his tongue, he felt his tongue roll over a small bump and noticed her leg jerk and kick the air as she let out a gasp. He was pretty sure he’d found her clit. Good.

Wasting no time, Edric put all his focus on the soft sensitive nub hidden in the folds of her pussy, there he prodded, lapped, licked and suckled to an ever louder Emira as she cried and wailed out in pleasure. “God don’t stop Ed, I love it, I love it!” She could feel the knot in her stomach getting tighter and tighter as he progressed, her mind turning to a euphoric mush. Her hand found its way back onto his head, pressing his face against her pussy, his nose once more nestled down in her pussy hair, the smell making his cock rock hard again. She was so close to orgasm, just a little bit more.

Edric could feel her hips buckle and shake, grinding her cunt against his face she was just that desperate, she wanted to feel as much pleasure as possible before he’d finish her off.

Then with a sudden shriek, and the tightening of muscles around his tongue, Emira began to orgam. Edric pulled back has he saw her hand come careening down, her two middle fingers crammed into her cunt, fingering maddeningly as her body shook. A stream of hot sticky liquid shot out, hitting Edric in the face, the surprise caught him off guard, but he quickly recovered, angling his open mouth to catch his sister’s precious nectar. Holy shit, he thought, my sister’s a fucking squirter…that’s so hot. 

The stream broke for a second, making Edric think it was over before starting up again as her pussy twitched. At this point his mouth was full and he was forced to swallow it all in a single go, all the while the stream shot out a third time, splashing over his face and trailing down his clothes and soaking the coach cushion.

With cries turning to quiet gasps of air, Edric reasoned she was finished now, her head was thrown back, her chest slowly rising and falling as she brought herself down from the pleasure induced high. “Holy crap…Em are you…are you okay?” He asked out of genuine concern. A thumb was raised alongside a face completely out of it but smiling none the less. 

“Y-yeah” She managed to squeak out. “That….that was intense, tha-thanks Ed, happy new year!” she managed to shout before her head fell back again in exhaustion. 

Edric took a step back off the couch, looking down to examine his now pussy soaked jacket. Well that’s gotta go in the wash…come to think of it so does the entire couch, god I hope the stains come out.

His cock twitched proudly in the air, eager to go again. Edric smirked, he could probably get off another decent load before they went to bed, and he knew exactly how he wanted to do it.

“looks like someone’s ready for round two” He laughed, glancing down at his cock. “Hey Em, can I use your feet to-oh” He looked up to see her lying there, she’d rolled over onto her front and was sleeping soundly now. That orgasm really took it out of her. He let out a small content sigh, quietly walking over to her, planting a kiss on her forehead. It would be too cruel to wake her up after all that and besides…he could always get the foot job tomorrow. “Good night Emira” he whispered, before looking out the window. Fireworks were still lighting up the sky and now without the cries of his sister or himself, he could hear them once more, taking one last look at his sister before switching the light off, he said quietly “Happy new year”

After a quick hot shower to wash all his sister’s fluids off his body, Edric lay there in bed, staring up at the ceiling, the recent events running through his mind, smiling to himself. His sister cared about him, more than he’d ever known…maybe…maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. Yeah, who can judge? They were happy…maybe they could take it further.

His eyes widened a moment as the gravity of the situation set in.

Oh god! I wanna have sex with my sister!

After a moment, his eyes narrowed, and he shrugged to himself. Fuck it, let’s see where it goes, we can just keep it a secret, pretend it never happened around others…and when we’re alone. He smiled again. This could be a good thing, maybe…maybe they can become closer than brother and sister. Maybe it’s fate.

For the first time in Edric’s life, everything felt right in the world. And so, he closed his eyes and drifted off sleep.

Meanwhile across town, at the Owl House, Amity lay there, staring up at the ceiling as she lay there under the covers of Luz’s bed, her eyes wide, her mouth in the shape of a frown.

“Eugh what’s wrong with you” Luz asked, her eyes closed.

“something feels…off, I can’t explain it but it does.” She replied.

Luz rolled over, facing away from her girlfriend as she yawned. “It was probably that quiche Willow brought, who the fuck brings a Quiche…” Her grumbles trailed off as she fell asleep.

Amity lay there, staring still, and although the quiche was indeed terrible, something else was too. 

She couldn’t tell why, but something felt very wrong in the world.


End file.
